hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Follow the Goblin
Event 1 You spy a goblin, half hidden in a copse of trees, counting the gold weighing down his sack. Startled by your presence, he beats a hasty retreat through a magical portal. 1) Follow the goblin. :You tell Companion to stay behind before pursuing the goblin through the portal. :The player enters a Maze of Traps. :You exit through the glowing door to find yourself in more or less the same place as before. :waves at you from a few steps away. :The crunching of leaves underfoot betrays the goblin running further into the forest!" :The token transfers to a new Follow the Goblin card, which is then placed on the map. (see Event 2) :If you follow him, he may lead you to the goblin treasure hoards of legend! 2) Continue on your journey. :(insert text here) Event 2 The goblin turns to see you still in pursuit. He shouts in exasperation, "Leave me be, meddling human!" The mournful blare of his horn echoes through the forest. Another portal yawns before you, the goblin nowhere in sight. 1) Jump into the portal. :The player enters a Maze of Traps. :You find yourself face down in a pile of leaves, but shaken awake by Companion. Slightly dazed, you hear the jangle of coins in the distance. :The token transfers to a new Follow the Goblin card, which is then placed on the map. (see Event 3) 2) Stop following the goblin. :(insert text here) Event 3 You catch up to the goblin just as he leaps into another portal! His face contorts into a look of irritated disbelief as your eyes meet. 1) Follow the goblin. :The player enters a Maze of Traps. :The portal deposits you directly in the path of an oblivious companion, bowling him over. :As you pick yourself off the ground, you spy the elusive goblin escaping over a hill. :The token transfers to a new Follow the Goblin card, which is then placed on the map. (see Event 4) 2) Stop following the goblin. :(insert text here) Event 4 Panting, the goblin blows his horn - producing a weak wheeze. "Curse you... leave me be..." Wearily, he hefts his gold sack into the portal before tumbling after. 1) Follow the goblin. :The player enters a Maze of Traps. :When you emerge from the portal, you find yourself in a luxurious sitting room. Green lanterns cast uneasy shadows on the walls. Lying exhausted on a woven rug in the centre of the room is the goblin. :He sighs at your appearance. "My, aren't you persistent. I'd offer you some murk tea if you hadn't pursued me relentlessly and barged unwelcome into my home." :The player gains 8 Fame. :A) Demand gold. ::He tips the sack of gold toward you. The goblin's face crinkles sadly. "Take it." ::The player draws 4 Gold Gain Cards. ::As you grab hold of the sack, he blows his horn, opening a portal at your feet. ::"Next time you want to reach Goblin Town, consider using a more conventional entrance." He gives a half-hearted wave. ::The player gains this card's token. ::The goblin's sitting room fades from view and you find yourself back in the forest. :B) Ask where you are. ::His face cracks into a mischievous grin. "You are in Goblin Town, human. Where the sky is made of stone and the roast lizard is the best in the Empire." ::He gestures at the window and your jaw drops. The sky is indeed made of stone - the city waiting beyond has been carved into a vast cavern. ::The street below is host to a market lit by the uneasy green lanterns. Goblins and hooded figures peruse the wares, giving wide berth to giant rodent-like beasts of burden. You swear you see a lone Empire soldier before she disappears into the crowd. 2) Stop following the goblin. :(insert text here) Unlocked By Acquire the token for Road to Goblin Town. Token Unlocks For following the goblin all the way to Goblin Town... Goblin TownCategory:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens